1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a taping apparatus and system for taping wires to be used as, for example, coils of a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 15 is a perspective view showing an assembled hexagonal-shaped coil 100 consisting of plural coil wires 1, 1, . . . , for example, shown in a text book titled KAITEN DENKI KUMITATEKA (How to assemble rotary electric machine), page 272 published by SHOKUGYO KUNREN KYOZAI KENKYUKAI. In FIG. 15, coil wires 1, 1, . . . are each constituted by lead-out parts 1a, oblique parts 1b, straight parts 1c and twisted part 1d.
FIG. 16 shows XVI--XVI section of the hexagonal coil 100 shown in FIG. 15. In FIG. 16, the end parts 1b, 1b, . . . of the coil wire 1, 1, . . . of the hexagonal coil 100 are formed in arc shape of radius R.
Conventional method for taping outer periphery of the coil wires 1, 1, . . . of the hexagonal coil 100 shown in FIG. 15 is described. FIG. 19 is a perspective view showing taping of the coil wire 1 by a conventional taping head 110 which is, for example, shown in a catalogue of DERFI, France in 1982. In FIG. 19, a C-letter shaped rotary inner frame 31 is rotatably supported by a C-letter shaped outer frame 32. The coil wire 1 is positioned at the center of a hole part 31c of the rotary inner frame 31. A reel 40 of a tape 4 is rotatably mounted on a side face 31a of the rotary inner frame 31 and the reel 40 of the tape 4 revolves around the coil wire 1 responding to the rotation of the rotary inner frame 31. A driving pulley 33a is rotated by a motor 33b and transmits the rotation force to the rotary inner frame 31 via a belt 34 and guiding pulleys 33c and 33c. The belt 34 contacts outer periphery of the rotary inner frame 31 (not shown in the figure because of obviousness) and thereby the rotary inner frame 31 is rotated. The rotary inner frame 31 and the outer frame 32 have cutting parts 31b and 32a, respectively. When the cutting part 31b of the rotary inner frame 31 faces to the cutting part 32a of the outer frame 32, the coil wire 1 is put into and put out of the center of the hole part 31c of the rotary inner frame 31.
Most simple conventional method for taping the coil wire 1 is described. First, the coil wire 1 is put into the center of the hole part 31c of the rotary inner frame 31. The coil wire 1 is held at both ends thereof by human hands during the taping operation. At the starting of the taping operation, the starting end of the tape 4 is manually fixed on the coil wire 1 by an adhesive tape so as not be loosen by tension of the tape 4 during the taping operation. At the ending of the taping operation, the end of the tape 4 is similarly fixed on the coil wire 1 by the adhesive tape. Then, the ends of the wound tape 4 is cut manually by scissors or a knife.
A conventional taping apparatus having the taping head 110 shown in FIG. 19 is described in detail referring to FIG. 20.
In FIG. 20, the lead part 1a and the twisted part 1d serving as both ends of the coil wire 1 shown in FIG. 15 are held by clamps 26 and 26. First, the lead part 1a and the twisted part 1d of the coil wire 1 are respectively put on base members 26a and 26a and clamped between the base members 26a and 26a and movable members 26b and 26b by operation of clamp screw levers 26c and 26c. Corresponding to the variation of the sizes of the coil wire 1, positions of arms 27 and 27 on a spline shaft 28a are adjusted and fixed on the spline shaft 28a by screws 28b. A holder 29 folds the spline shaft 28a with the arms 27 and 27 and is fixed on a table 30.
The taping head 110, which is constituted by the rotary inner frame 31, the outer frame 32, the driving pulley 33a, the motor 33b, the guiding pulleys 33c and 33c and the belt 34, is held by a holder 35. The holder 35 holding the taping head 110 is held on a vertical sliding unit 23a via a holding frame 22a. The vertical sliding unit 23a is held on a back-and-forth sliding unit 24a via a frame 23d. Furthermore, the back-and-forth sliding unit 24a is held on a right-and-left sliding unit 25a. The right-and-left sliding unit 25a is fixed on the table 30 similar to the holder 29. Hereupon, the sliding units 23a, 24a and 25a are driven up and down, back and forth and right and left by motors 23c, 24c and 25c and feed screws 23b, 24b and 25b, respectively.
Operation of the above-mentioned conventional taping apparatus is described. After adjusting the positions of the arms 27 and 27 on the spline shaft 28a responding to the length of the coil wire 1 to be taped, the lead part 1a and the twisted part 1d of the coil wire 1 are put on the fixed members 26a of the clamp 26 and clamped between the fixed members 26a and 26a and the movable members 26b and 26b by operations of the clamp screw levers 26c and 26c, respectively. Next, the reel 40 of the tape 4 is set on a shaft on the rotary inner frame 31.
After facing the cutting part 31b of the rotary inner frame 31 to the cutting part 32a of the outer frame 32, the vertical sliding unit 23a and the back-and-forth sliding unit 24a are driven in a manner to position the coil wire 1 at the center of the hole part 31c of the rotary inner frame 31.
The starting end part and the finishing end part of the tape 4 are generally at positions on the oblique parts 1b and 1b in the vicinity of the twisted part 1d and the lead part 1a of the coil wire 1.
FIG. 20 shows the taping operation on the straight part 1c of the coil wire 1 shown in FIG. 15. The starting end part 4a of the tape 4 is fixed manually on the coil wire 1 by the adhesive tape at the starting of the taping operation. And also, the finishing end part of the tape 4 is fixed on the coil wire 1 by the adhesive tape similar to the starting end part 4a of the tape 4 so as not be loosen. And the wound part of the tape 4 is cut from the remainder by the scissors when the taping operation is over.
When a start signal of the taping operation is given, the motor 33b starts to rotate. The rotation force of the motor 33b is transmitted to the driving pulley 33a. Furthermore, the rotation force is transmitted to the rotary inner frame 31 via the belt 34 and the guiding pulleys 33c and 33c. When the rotary inner frame 31 rotates, the reel 40 of the tape 4 on the rotary inner frame 31 also revolves around the coil wire 1. Thereby, the tape 4 is wound on the coil wire 1. The rotary inner frame 31 is moved vertically up-and-down by the motion of the vertical sliding unit 23a, horizontally back and forth by the motion of the back-and-forth sliding unit 24a and horizontally right and left by the right-and-left sliding unit 25a and swung on account of rotation of the holder 35 by rotation of a motor 22b, which are controlled by data of the sizes of the coil wire 1 previously inputted in a control apparatus (not shown in the figure). Thereby, the coil wire 1 is always positioned and taped at the center of the hole part 31c of the rotary inner frame 31. When the taping operation on a side of the coil wire 1 is completed, the coil wire 1 is put out from the clamps 26 and 26. After that, the coil wire 1 is turned and clamped by the clamps 26 and 26 again. The taping operation on the other side of the coil wire 1 is executed similar to the above-mentioned operations.
As mentioned above, in the conventional taping apparatus, only the taping operation is automated, but the fixing or bonding of the starting end and finishing end of the tape 4 on the coil wire 1 by the adhesive tape and cutting of the tape 4 (hereinafter abbreviated as starting and finishing treatment of the tape on taping operation) must be executed manually. Therefore, there is a problem that whole of the taping operation of the coil wire 1 can not be automated.